


Call Me Kara

by Speedforce1229



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedforce1229/pseuds/Speedforce1229
Summary: Betrayed by her world and left for dead, a friend from Earth 1 arrives to rescue her from certain death, leading to a new world, new friends and enemies and battles that will change Kara and Barry forever.Completed version all on ffnet but this story will have a few changes, different chapters, changed chapters and added chapters, But The main plots will not be affected.





	1. Betrayed

Do not own DC or CW characters.

 

AU- This story is an AU set after Season1 of Supergirl and Season 2 of the Flash. A few differences or one big one, in this story the Flash killed Zoom without the Time Wraiths doing it. Also Barry’s Dad was never killed by Zoom. Why not? Because I started the story before the last few episodes of Flash Season 2. This story has been posted in entirely on ffnet, but this will be somewhat edited and certain chapters early on will change, things I wanted to do or should have done the first time. Also keep in mind that Barry's trip to Kara's Earth lasted two weeks. Also Harry is still on Earth 1 because Jessie didn't want to go back. Its an AU.

 

Chapter 1

_Earth 1_

 

It should have been a lazy Saturday afternoon at S.T.A.R labs. Caitlin sat in her lab analyzing the DNA strands of King Shark as part of Lyla Diggle's plan to cure the metahuman and Cisco was hanging out with Barry, the two brainstorming ideas for improvements to the Flash suit. Despite Cisco's enthusiasm, he noted Barry was not as into the discussion as he normally was.

"What's with you, man?"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." Barry lied.

Normally his thoughts drifted to Iris, or wondered what Patty was up to. He had not seen or spoken to her since she had left Central City. Many times the speedster nearly picked up the phone to call, backing out at the last minute. Barry felt a clean break was best, sparing the feelings of loneliness that were sure to resurface. He knew he could have loved her, deeply given time, but it wasn't meant to be. Oliver's words came back to haunt him. Yes, he admitted, Oliver did say he was wrong later but even after things were so good, Felicity had left the man she loved after they came back to the life left behind.

Oliver also lost Felicity due to his own issues, but the death of Laurel Lance hit him hard as well. He had never been the most open person but he had been trying, changing, seeing the good in his life rather than focusing on his mission every single moment. Now the man had taken a backward slide, bitterness and loss coloring his face, despite the recent victory against Damian Darkh. It had been a bitter victory, considering the pain and loss all had gone through but the threat was gone.

Until the next great threat, and if there was one thing Barry had learned recently, there was always a next one. He had also learned not to be so trusting of others due to what had occurred since he had become the Flash. He had those he could count on but had closed himself off to the possibility of letting anyone else into his life.

None of these topics were on his mind right now.

Instead his mind was in another universe, thinking of a woman with golden hair and a smile that lit up whatever room she was in, whether it was as Supergirl or Kara Danvers, shy, awkward executive assistant.

She probably took my advice and went after the Olsen guy he thought. As much as he hated to encourage her, Barry knew he would most likely never see the Blonde again, the one woman who had captivated him like no other and understood what it meant to be different, to have superhuman abilities and so many responsibilities. He was grateful for his friends but not one of them, through no fault of their own, could understand what it was like to be the person whom so much rested on. The pressure of knowing if you weren't at your best, or were a second too late it could mean someone was dead. Kara understood and she was a warrior. A woman who had lost everything, her family at a young age like Barry but also her foster father, not to mention the home she had grown up on, obliterated before her eyes. Remembering the destruction of Central City that Barry time travelled back to change, it was a feeling he could sort of understand.

So what was she doing now? Barry had never told any of his team about the adventure the two had when Barry found his way into her universe by accident. He had told none of them what happened or about the blonde goddess he met, only that he was there. There were other things to focus on, mainly Zoom and he couldn't be distracted. Now he had time to be distracted. The past two years had aged him, changed him and for the first time he wondered if Oliver was right before he and Felicity got together. Was this loneliness the cost of the lifestyle he had chosen? Was it worth it?

"Barry? Earth to Barry?"

"What?"

"I told you that I know you and something is bothering you and all I got was proof since you haven't responded to me in over a minute."

"I'm sorry, man. I guess the stress of the last couple years has gotten to me. Things have been quiet and a part of me is glad but another part is wondering what disaster is around the corner."

"RIght? I think waiting is the hardest part. But we may as well enjoy life while we can right? Now lets get back to work or order pizza. I'm starving."

Cisco stood up from the table and clapped Barry on the back. The moment his hand touched his friend's shoulder he was hit by a vision. Barry recognized the look and waited for his friend to come out of it.

Cicso shook his head and looked at Barry who was now standing.

"What did you see?"

"Uh … man it was out there. I saw this blonde hottie wearing some sort of skin tight blue top and a red skirt. She was in an apartment and some men broke in. They shot her twice…"

Barry's heart began to race, but he forced his voice to remain calm.

"Don't worry. Shooting her won't do any good." the doubt was still present in the Flash's voice and Cisco caught it.

"I don't think so man. She was on the floor and that was a lot of blood. I mean a lot."

Barry did not have time to think, reacting on instinct instead. Somewhere, probably Kara's apartment in another universe she was injured, dying. That was what was important right now, nothing else.

"Where is the tachyon device?" Barry asked, his words so fast Cisco nearly didn't catch them.

"In Gideon's room, you know that. What the hell is going on?"

"I've got to get to another universe."

Before Cisco could object Barry was gone and back, suited up, small tachyon device in place under the lightning bold on his chest.

"I'll be back. Have Caitlin ready to perform surgery."

"Bar…"

Before another word was said, Barry was in the accelerator running circles, building speed. Cisco monitored him from the control room, wondering what the hell he needed the tachyon device for. Surely he was not going back in time.

No, his vibrations were wrong, they weren't matching this universe's vibrations. He was doing it on purpose. The last time he had done this he accidentally skipped into another earth, making his own breach.

This time was no accident. barry focused on Kara, concentrated and reached out to her in the Speedforce. They werne't sure what the exact universe was he had accidentally slipped into but he had to find her.

"Barry? Barry what the hell are you doing?! Stop before you…"

A breach opened up and Barry ran into it.

Cisco checked the readings and saw not only had Barry vibrating at a strange pattern but had also ran faster than the team had ever recorded.

"Cisco! What is going on? Where is Barry?" Caitlin yelled, running into the control room.

"Uh… I think Barry just intentionally skipped into another universe. I saw this vision of a blonde in some weird costume getting shot … damn it! Caitlin, I hope we have enough medical supplies to perform surgery for a gunshot victim."

Caitlin paled.

"Yes, I suppose… in case Barry was ever shot and couldn't heal fast enough or the bullets needed to come out."

"Then get everything ready. I have a feeling Barry will be back soon and he won't be coming alone."

**_Earth 38_ **

Kara woke up late as usual on a Saturday morning. Today she did not want to get out of bed. Cat had given her Saturday off despite the rest of the office having to work and after recent events, the heroine was content to stay in bed for weeks. The battle with Non, Myriad, James and the awkwardness the two had shared since Myriad had been foiled and they had to deal with the repercussions of her attempt to start something and it frankly irritated her. How much more did she have to give until he decided she was worth it? The city had forgiven her, Cat Grant forgave her immediately after she had thrown the woman from a skyscraper and yet James still seemed to be held up by the simple fact that she had something as horrible as jealousy, over him no less, in her heart. Alex forgave her and what she said and done to her was much worse. All she had done to James was be honest about wanting him.

James did not like the dark side of Kara. She briefly wondered what would happen if he had been under the influence of a drug that brought his darker thoughts to surface and decided he wouldn't be the nice guy everyone thought he was. James loved the idea of Kara the same way he worshipped her cousin but he refused to see them as actual persons.

No one on this planet understood her. Her fellow Kryptonians were gone and even though, sure they had wanted her dead, that last contact with her home planet besides Kal was gone forever and her and Kal did not know much about each other. The love was there ubt not the familiarity.

Deciding not to waste the day pining away for a man who didn't appreciate the real Kara or hiding under her covers, she decided to get dressed and fly to the DEO. Hank and Alex were back and Lucy being in charge had not changed the dynamic of the place. It still felt like a safe place, a place she could focus on what she wanted in life, a simple chance to help others and make a difference.

Dressing in her suit, still damaged from the final battle with a few ripped seams and gashes, Kara prepared to exit the window when she heard the sounds of footsteps running towards her apartment.

Her phone rang.

"Hello." she answered keeping her eye on the door.

"Kara, it's Lucy. We have been compromised! You have to run. It's my Dad! Hide some…"

The line went dead. Kara stared at it until her door was kicked in. Two men in DEO black BDUs burst in, weapons drawn and fired at her. She should have moved, it would have been so easy to get out of the way, but the sheer disbelief of what was happening froze her in place. She felt the green glowing bullets hit, one in her abdomen and one in her chest. The shots felt like a hammer blow, but she stood, staring at the two men and the four who had come in behind them.

Kryptonite. The bullets were Kryptonite. Lucy's call. Her Dad. Samuel Lane. The DEO taken over.

Kara thought of moving towards the window, flying away but her legs wouldn't move in that direction. Instead they crumpled to the floor. On her knees she watched a soldier walk up to her, placing the barrel of his gun to her head.

This is it, she thought. They are eradicating the last of the Kryptonians. Everything she did, had done, had sacrificed was for nothing.

"Finish her." a voice commanded from the back.

Kara looked the man in his uncovered eyes. She didn't recognize him due to the mask over his face but she saw his eyes and the hate reflected in them.

She would not die with her eyes closed.

Kara heard an explosion and expected darkness. Instead she saw a streak of blue fly over her, cracking of the bones of the man in front of her.

More screams. Her eyes began to glaze over but she recognized what was happening.

Kal El had arrived and he was killing the men with his bare hands. The screams were silenced finally. She opened her eyes noting at some point she had reached the floor and saw her cousin kneeling over her. He had tears in his eyes. She had never seen him cry.

Then what must have been the end. A man with a red mask pulled back to reveal Barry Allen.

It couldn't be. Kara had known when she tossed him into the breach she would never see him again.

I must be dying if I am hallucinating Barry being here, was her last thought before darkness took her over.

Kal El screamed in anger at seeing his beautiful cousin, his only family lying in a pool of blood. He flinched when Barry arrived by Kara's side but recognized the man was not with the DEO, immediately. He knew from Kara's description of her friend that this must be the Flash. But what was he doing here? He was in another universe.

"What happened?!" Barry asked in near hysterics at seeing Kara in a pool of blood that was growing larger under her.

"I was attacked. The government tried to kill me. I tried to call Kara and run with her but I think they scrambled my cellphone, so I flew across the country. I was a minute to late."

"We have to get her to a hospital." Barry said, trying to control the tremors in his voice. Kara was paling and her breathing was shallow.

"They will track here there and couldn't help anyway."

"The DEO?"

"Who the hell do you think did this?!"

"I don't know! Look I'm Bar…"

"I know who you are. Kara told me about you."

"If we can get her out of the city, I can build up enough speed to break the dimensional barrier. I'm not sure I can do it without your help while I'm carrying her. Once we begin vibrating at the same frequency you are going to have to throw us into the breach. We should arrive back in my lab. I have a doctor waiting."

"How did you even know this was going to happen?" Kal El asked suspiciously.

"My friend can see through… does this really matter? Do you want her helped or not?"

"Yes." Kal El told him, making the decision immediately.

Barry scooped up Kara and ran out of the apartment, Clark jumping out the window and following him in air. Once they were out of the city, Superman landed next to Allen and kept pace, feeling the vibrations in the air he was emitting and doing his best to copy them. Kal El recognized what he was doing was crazy, sending his dying cousin into another universe with a man claiming he could help her, never knowing if she had lived or died, but this was her only chance. She had told him enough about this Allen guy since they caught up after the Myriad crisis to know he was not evil.

He was her only chance.

"The bullets are made of Kryptonite. They have to come out. She will be weak for a while and have to be stabilized. She will also need sun lamps. Our power comes from the yellow sun. Keep her alive long enough for her to soak up as much solar energy as she can and she will heal on her own. Keep the Kryptonite away from her once the bullets are out. Our physiologies are identical to humans, but blood may not work. You have to bombard her with solar radiation. Do you understand?" he asked as the two raced next to each other.

"Yes. I see a breach but I have to maintain speed. Can you toss us into it with enough force?"

"Yes I can." Clark saw the anomaly up ahead and placed a hand on the Flash's back shoving him hard. The two flew into the whole and it closed up behind them.

Superman stopped, staring at the place he had just sent his only relative, the only one outside of Lois he truly loved.

The government had betrayed her. She risked her life for these people and they betrayed her. Staring at his bloody hands, he had a pretty good idea the President and his father in law were to blame.

Someone landed behind him and Clark turned, eyes already glowing, prepared to fry whoever was there. He relaxed a bit when he saw it was J'onn, Alex in his arms. Alex feet hit the ground and she ran to him, grabbing his broad shoulders.

"Where is Kara?!"

Before he could answer, Alex saw his hands and stared at the blood on them.

"Where is she?" she whispered this time, face frozen in horror.

"In another universe having surgery right now, if we are lucky. They will never be able to touch her there." he told the woman.

"But how will we know if she is okay? How will we find out? How do I get to her? She needs me! Take me there! However you did it, take me there now!"

"I can't." Kal El answered, wiping the tears from his face.

"Why not?!"

"Barry Allen showed up."

"The Flash guy Kara told me about?" Alex asked, confusion now mixing with worry and fear.

"Yes. I am not entirely sure how he got here but we were both too late. She had been shot twice. He carried her and I matched his vibrations and … he had some sort of metal device under his chestpiece that had elctricity coming from it I think. I didn't get a good look. We ran and I had to push him into the breach. I can't carry you and J'onn isn't fast enough to keep up. We have to hope for the best."

"Where are the men who did this?" J'onn asked.

"I killed them. The ones who shot her, I killed them. I killed them all. They are in her apartment in pieces."

"Oh my God." Alex whispered.

"I have to get Lois and we have to leave. I have to hide her. J'onn you can watch her, protect her while I take care of unfinished business. I plan to find and kill Samuel Lane."

"Clark…" J'onn tried

"Call me Kal El. Superman and Clark Kent are dead. There are very few humans I give a damn about anymore and they include Alex and Lois. Take her. pick up Eliza quickly and when I come back we are going to my fortress. I can make the environment more hospitable. Until then go to the fall back spot that we set up in the Rockies, J'onn. Kill anyone who tries to get close to Alex and Eliza. I will bring Lois and we are all leaving for good. They have crossed a line that cannot be uncrossed."

"I have to get to her! You have to figure out a way!" Alex screamed.

"I can't! You think this isn't killing me!? I had to make a decision and I sent her to another universe with a lab waiting to perform surgery staffed with people who obviously are familiar with super humans. I made the decision to give her the best chance at life whether we are in it or not. She was near death and I had no time. If there was any other option I would have kept her with me. I love her too!"

Kal stopped his rant when Alex fell to her knees wailing. J'onn dropped beside her and held her from behind but the woman was inconsolable.

Kal El knelt in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He recognized the hurt, the love and didn't want to make her feel worse, even though he knew it was hopeless.

"Alex, I promise you, I will do everything I can to get you to her. To get all of us there. Right now this is the best we have, the only chance she has. Hide with us, and we can work on this, I promise. She is my family too and we both love her. If there is a way, we will make it happen. Between me, you and J'onn we will figure this out."

Alex removed her hands from her face and sniffled, nodding her head hurriedly.

"Take her J'onn. I won't be long."

"You really plan to kill him?" the Martian asked, already knowing the answer. He understood better than most what family meant. He considered Kara his daughter and at this moment if Kal El wouldn't kill the bastard he would.

"Yes, but not now. They will be waiting for me and I have to get Lois and Alex to safety. I do need to prepare and make a call. But soon, trust me, his days are numbered."

At the Catco office, James Olsen was still trying to come to terms with what the man he considered his best friend told him. In the back of his mind he was dumbfounded that Clark had killed the men but found he really didn't care. What he did care about was Kara, the girl who stole his heart, the one he was too scared to be with, the one he admitted he had placed on a pedestal and judged harshly even though she had done nothing to him to deserve it, could be dead and at the least would likely never be seen again.

Barry Allen. The Flash, the guy he knew was perfect for her, had somehow broken the dimensional barrier again to save Kara. He knew Kara had been infatuated with Allen from the moment they met and perhaps that was another reason he held back, feeling inadequate. It didn't matter now though. As Clark had explained, Kara was gone and the world no longer had Supergirl or Superman. The damn government had turned on her after everything she did to save humanity because they were scared of aliens and any aliens, good or bad had no place there.

James called Winn over and explained what had happened. Winn listened in silence, not saying a word with the blankest face James had ever seen. He sat silent for a minute before he asked the question most prevalent in his mind.

"Is she alive?"

"I don't know. Superman is though. If we thought Non was bad, you haven't seen anything yet." James admitted. Kal El's voice had been flat, informing James he killed the men who shot Kara and planned to kill Lane as if discussing the weather.

"She will be okay. Barry … Barry is a good guy. He is smart and he has friends and … she will be okay. Then she will be back and everything will be fine." Winn told him, hanging on to that idea.

"Why would she come back to a world she saved and then turned around and tried to kill her, Winn?" James asked, eyes tearing up. "We need to tell Cat. I mean I do. You want to come?"

Winn nodded his head and stood on shaky legs. The walk to the glass office felt surreal.

Cat Grant looked up from her desk, irritated at the interruption. With the past weeks activities and Supergirl saving not only National City but the world, it was a headache making sure everything was perfect, all information was accurate and the world knew what a hero Cat Grant had.

"Busy. Come back later, gentlemen."

"Miss Grant we have some news you are going to want to hear. It hasn't gotten out yet but you are going to want to know about this now."

Cat Grant had never heard the somber tone Olsen was using now. A chill swept through her, but she maintained a calm professionalism.

"Out with it."

"Superman was attacked earlier today by the government. He survived and flew to National City. He was too late though. The government shot Supergirl in her home." James said, still not quite believing the words coming out of his mouth.

"I see." Cat said quietly. "And Supergirl? Is she receiving some sort of treatment or did the bullets bounce off as they should? I assumed she lived in some secret headquarters surrounded by computer screens and such. Did her cousin take her to get help? I'm assuming if the military bothered, they must have had bullets that could harm her slightly?"

James and Winn both looked down.

"Answer me." Cat demanded quietly, her hand that was holding a pen beginning to shake.

"Do you remember Barry… of course you do. The reason he never was seen again was because he was from a parallel universe. I can explain it to you later but regardless he somehow knew she was in trouble and arrived at her apartment the same time Superman did. Superman helped him get Supergirl to the universe Barry was from and they are gone. But…" James stopped.

"But what?"

"It didn't look good. She had lost a lot of blood. There are apparently quite a few bodies torn to pieces by Superman in her apartment. We don't know if she is alive or dead. We probably will never know."

Cat's breath caught and she forced herself to stop her shaking hand, dropping the pen on the counter.

"Fine. Do you know who did this? Who ordered this?"

"We … Superman says he believes it was the President and General Lane." James answered.

"Of course a Lane would be involved. I will broadcast in one hour from my office. The whole world is going to know what they did to her." Cat ordered.

"We have no proof." Winn told her quietly.

"I am the Queen of all Media. I don't need proof. I am going to bring the world down on that bitch and her servant boy Lane. I told Kara she could have the weekend off. She has been looking quite tired the past few days but I need her here. Call her and have her report to the office immediately."

Neither men said a word, both noting the quiver in her voice and both looking at the floor.

"Get to it!"

"Miss Grant." James started.

Cat continued looking down at her desk but now the men noticed her body was shuddering.

"I… I knew. I always knew from the first time I did that interview. That silly disguise. Hiding in plain sight was a good trick to fool the general public but I knew every feature of that girl. She was so obvious. Of course I had my doubts when she brought in that double but then the incident with Bizarro and whoever or whatever that was that impersonated her when she was out sick. Kara would never bring me whole milk. Never. Then her personality changes that coincided with the Red Kryptonite incident. I always knew but I didn't want to believe it. It was a game. I would pretend I didn't know and she would continue making sad attempts to fool me. I was so petty when she broke up with Adam but it was so obvious. She had been kidnapped that night by Bizarro and was trying to protect him. I made her life hell after that and for what? Looking out for my son? Now she is gone. I will never see her again. She can't come back can she? Of course why would she? I have a feeling considering the pile of bodies left behind that Superman is done too?"

James nodded, not looking at the woman who had tears silently falling down her face.

"Please tell me she survived, James."

"I have no idea, Miss Grant. Superman has no idea but she was in a bad way. He said there was a lot of blood. She was shot in the chest and stomach. Thats all he told me. That and he was going for Lane and anyone else who had a hand in this."

"Good. I hope he kills them all." Cat whispered and then stood up wiping her eyes.

"Public address in a…make it two hours. I need time to collect my thoughts. I will tell the public of Superman's suspicions and let them make their own decisions on the future of the President. I will see that bitch in prison. Now leave. I need to prepare myself."

Both men walked out, Winn running to the bathroom and vomiting in the toilet, then sitting with his back to the wall on the floor crying. James moved to his desk and contemplated calling Lucy but was very afraid of what he would do if she had some part in this.

Neither saw Cat Grant walk out onto her balcony, curl up on the sofa and break down.

_Earth 1_

"This is quite possibly the most irresponsible thing he has ever done." Wells complained. "With the exception of time travel of course."

"You realize Harry, that if he hadn't time traveled this city would have been destroyed twice, correct?"

Wells said nothing, not wanting an argument and wondering if the Flash would ever grace Central City again. If he did not get the right frequency he could have ended up on any Earth.

Caitlin did not have time to worry about Barry's actions. Unlike Wells she never questioned him, knowing if he felt something had to be done to save a life he would do it. Instead she busied herself preparing a surgical bed, laying out instruments and bags of blood, bandages, anything else she could think of. She had saved Wells before and felt confident she could do it again. Of course the girl may be dead from the stress of inter dimensional travel alone and Barry had a difficult time even with the device, of opening breaches himself, much less carrying another person. If he found another speedster it would be possible but would he have time to find another?

It didn't matter. Barry would do it. Thawne, Zoom, Grodd, Barry always found a way.

Her faith was rewarded when Cisco's excited voice announced a breach was opening in the accelerator.

Before she had time to be nervous or excited for his return Barry was in front of her, covered in blood holding a blonde in some sort of strange costume also soaked in blood. It wasn't hard to tell the blood on Barry was hers. Barry placed her on the surgical table and Caitlin moved.

"Caitlin listen, she has two bullets in her. They both have to come out and taken far away. They are made of the only metal that can weaken or harm her. Her anatomy is the same as a humans. Once the bullets are out we need sun lamps. High powered sun lamps, as many as we can shine on her. It will help her heal. Also I am not sure if our blood will work on her."

"Why not? She needs blood now!" Caitlin told him, trying to process the information he had given her.

"She is an alien. I will explain later. If she needs blood I will give her mine. It may be a closer match to hers than a regular human."

"And if it makes it worse?"

"We don't have time to worry. Cisco!"

"Yeah Bar?" he asked, eyes widening as he took in the scene he had just ran into.

"We need solar lamps. Extremely powerful solar lamps."

"Uh, we don't have any here. Never had a need for them." Cisco answered, eyes still taking in the scene in front of him.

"Mercury Labs has some…" Cait offered before Barry was gone. By the time he made it back 90 seconds later with two very large lamps he had obviously just 'borrowed' from Mercury labs, Cait had cut the costume off the girl and opened her chest, wanting to get the bullet near her heart first and then address the abdominal bleeding. She had lost an amazing amount of blood and it was a miracle she was alive at all.

"Barry set up a transfusion line now. We have no choice, she has to have blood or she is going to die on this table in the next few minutes." Caitlin ordered. Barry set the transfusion line up in a second, even going so far as to enter the IV into Kara's skin himself, a trick he had learned from his personal physician.

Okay, cross your fingers and pray everyone." Cait whispered as she prepared to perform the first ever life saving surgery on a visitor from another universe and planet.


	2. A New World

Do not own CBS or CW or DC characters

Chapter 2

_Earth 38_

Cat Grant prepared to address National City and likely the nation, perhaps the world. She was as prepared as she could be, as anyone could be, considering the media mogul was attacking the President of the United States. The world would find out who had the real power in America, the media or the politicians. By striking first, she would give the Government no time to prepare. This was the last thing they would expect and by the time it was over, it would be too late. She had found out more information though. On orders from her, Olsen reached out to the Man of Steel who spoke to him and then Cat herself. He was very forthcoming. What he told her sickened her to the core.

Cat should have been excited. She would change the world, break a story no one else had that was of historical importance. Scoop the Daily Planet with information they did not yet possess.

Instead all she could think about was her missing assistant. The woman knew if this hadn't been her assistant, her hero, her Kara, she would wait, find out more information, dig deeper, but Cat was angry and grieving and needed to lash out at someone. Who better than the President of the United States?

"You are on in three, two, one…"

The cameraman pointed towards her as she sat behind her desk and looked directly into the camera.

"People of National City and the world. It is with great sadness that I bring you news which will shock, anger and deeply sadden you, as it has done me. As we all know National City recently faced a crisis, narrowly escaping being slaves to evil beings who hoped to conquer the Earth through a mind control device. Through my efforts as well as those of Maxwell Lord we were able to stop the threat. As you all know we were not alone. Supergirl fought, and nearly died at the hands of the leader of this criminal group while the rest of the world watched on. The young lady who has proven herself time and time again, once again came through and acted as the champion we may not have deserved, but we were blessed with regardless. She nearly died for us all. Through her efforts the city, and by extension, the world survived.

I have spoken to Superman today and was informed that the Army working under direct orders of General Samuel Lane, authorized by the President of the United States, caught a warehouse on fire in Metropolis and sent out a false distress signal, reporting people trapped inside the inferno. Superman of course responded, only to find soldiers waiting for him, armed with Kryptonite bullets, who attempted to kill him. They were unsuccessful, however Supergirl was not so fortunate. She was attacked in her home, with no provocation, by men under the orders of General Samuel Lane and the President of the United States, who shot her twice as she prepared for the day.

As of this moment, Supergirl is missing and presumed dead."

Cat stopped for a moment and looked around before realizing the assistant who she was looking for, the one who looked at her in a reverence that Cat had come to rely on, was not in the room and never would be again most likely.

"The general public may not be aware yet of all the details in regard to the recent alien attack. The man who led this attack was a Kryptonian and Supergirl's uncle. It would have been easy to turn her back on the entire human race but she believed in freedom, humanity's right to choose its fate for better or worse, and the protection of all mankind. In other words she believed in the ideals of America, the ideals this country was founded on.

I knew Supergirl, not only as a hero but as a person. I knew her identity and I will never reveal it. She and her family deserve that peace. Supergirl worked a regular job with co workers who adored her. She was bright, sunny, always positive and always helping others. She was a United States citizen, yes from another planet, a planet that was destroyed through no fault of her own, and paid taxes like everyone else. She worried about paying bills, dealt with rude people, dealt with the same problems we all have. In other words, she was one of us and the President ordered her murder under the guise of National security.

Supergirl could have used her great power as could her cousin, at anytime in her life to infringe upon the rights of others. She could have harmed innocent people, could have taken whatever she wanted, could have supported the aliens in their plan to take over the world. Instead she stood by her adopted planet and defended it. I ask you to think about refugees who come to our shores from other countries to escape persecution, who we gladly accept. If their country suddenly went to war or acted in a manner not pleasing to the President would she order their citizen's deaths as well? Will she order yours?

What you also do not know is the President authorized a strike on National City that would have killed at least 400,000 people. Supergirl found another way. She saved hundreds of thousands of lives that the President was willing to sacrifice.

Because of the actions of the President, Supergirl is gone. The one who stood for hope and risked her life countless times is gone, most likely forever, as is her cousin. I have spoken personally to Superman not an hour ago and he has told that he will no longer defend humanity, but live his own life, away from any government's reach.

I would ask you this, America. The next time an alien invasion occurs, and we know that we are not alone, who will defend you then? Who will stand up and fight for you? What will the President do? Will she launch a nuclear weapon and kill thousands, perhaps millions, without a second thought?

Superman also told me about a secret the Government has kept for many years. A place called Project Cadmus. This base is a concentration camp, not only for aliens who have never hurt a soul but also American citizens. Both humans and aliens are being experimented on, killed, dissected, and burned. This is America and this is what we have turned into. We are on our own now. The greatest heroes we had are gone, one to an unknown fate and the other in disgust at what the human race has become.

I am calling all of you, everyone who believes in fundamental rights of all living beings, to take a stand. Protest peacefully for the removal of the President. I am calling on the Justice Department to investigate the President of the United States for the cold blooded murder of Supergirl. I am calling on President Marsdin to resign, as she has clearly broken her oath to uphold the Constitution of the United States of America. Fear ruled her decisions and through fear those who saved us were targeted for execution. This is still the United States of America President Marsdin, and we will not stand for acts of villainy. Thank you for your time. May God bless America, God bless Supergirl and Superman and God help us all if we should ever need them again."

Cat motioned for the camera to stop.

"24 hour loop everywhere. Do not stop."

"Miss Grant, the US government could arrest you for inciting riots, not to mention revealing  top secret projects to the nation." her legal counsel told her.

"I have cameras everywhere on this building inside and out, an army of lawyers and the world watching. Let her come at me. I will be a martyr and the people will see exactly who is leading this country. If I take a fall for Supergirl, I will. It is the least I can do."

Cat's legal counsel's worry was unfounded. Within four hours, while Cat waited for the FBI to arrest her, thousands had flooded Pennsylvania Avenue, calling for the immediate resignation and arrest of the President of the United States. Thousands more protested outside their representatives and Congressmen's offices. By five o clock, no legal authorities had arrived at CatCo, with the exception of police who were helping crowd control for the thousands who marched in front of the building calling for the President's head.

At 6 o clock Eastern time, the Head of the Justice Department and the Attorney General reported to the world that an investigation had begun into illegal activities conducted by the President and the Joint Chiefs of Staff at the Pentagon.

Cat slept in the office on her couch that night, nearly calling out for Kara three times, asking for coffee. Carter arrived with a security team and stayed with his mother on the other couch, beside himself in grief when Cat had explained as gently as possible what had happened to Supergirl and entrusted him with the identity of the hero. It was like losing two heroes at the same time for the boy.

Two days later General Lane had been placed in hiding for his own protection, Lucy Lane's whereabouts were unknown and the DEO had been placed in the spotlight. The headquarters were empty, except for a few agents who stayed behind to mind the violent prisoners contained in the base.

The day after this, the FBI raided Project Cadmus. The military personnel quickly surrendered except for Captain James Harper who resisted arrest, fired upon the FBI and was shot to death by agents.

A week after this, Congress called for and voted to impeach the President.

Two weeks later, Clark Kent found General Samuel Lane in a secure bunker in the Appalachian Mountains.

Taking the few guards out was easy enough. He found all had Kryptonite bullets as expected. Walking in, disguised as Clark Kent, he took advantage of the two guard's inside confusion and knocked them out before they could blink. Opening a door to an office in the back he found General Samuel Lane, sitting behind a desk. The look on his face would have been humorous, if Kal had not been so angry. Time had not quenched his thirst for blood. All were safe in his fortress, Eliza, Alex, Lois and J'onn. Only Kal El remained behind to take care of unfinished business.

"Kent? What the hell … how did you get in? How did you find me? Is Lois here?"

Kal El walked to the desk slowly, picked it up and tossed it against a concrete wall, shattering the wooden furniture in pieces.

"What the hell?!" Lane jumped back, eyes wide at the crazed look on his son in law's face.

"I've been looking for you. You didn't think you could hide forever did you?"

Kal El took off his glasses and slowly unbuttoned his shirt revealing his family's crest.

"Not very observant are you? Lois used to make fun of the simplicity of my disguise but it wasn't just the glasses, it was everything. Make yourself appear incompetent, shy, non confrontational, blend in and the average person would never believe you could be the one in the suit. It worked for a long time, it would work forever if I wanted it to, but that is no longer necessary. How does it feel to know your daughter is married to an alien?"

Lane had felt fear many times in his life, but never had the impending sense of doom he felt now.

"What do you want? Come to kill me? We both know you don't have it in you. Sure you may have killed those men who shot your cheerleader niece…"

"Cousin." Kal El corrected.

"Whatever, but that was in the heat of the moment. You really plan to kill me now? Premeditated? You want to show the world the monster you are?"

"Yes." Kal answered.

Lane tried to melt into the wall behind him.

"What would my daughter say if she could see you now?"

"I talked to her when I found your location. She told me to make it slow. She was quite fond of Kara."

"So do it already. I'm not afraid of you." Lane lied.

"As you wish, General. Before you die you should know that the President was arrested today. You are considered a fugitive. A fugitive who will never be found. There will be no military funeral for you, no honor, no dignity. Even your own daughter thinks you deserve death. If there is a hell, I hope you enjoy knowing that, while you burn in it."

Kal El's eyes lit up and Lane knew what was coming. He had expected a broken neck, something quick. Instead twin laser beams struck him in the chest and he felt a burn like he had never experienced before.

Within seconds his clothes were on fire. He tried to run only to be tossed back into the wall by the former hero, now vigilante.

Kal El, the last son of Krypton, listened to the screams of the man who may well have murdered his only blood bond and caused her to be lost to him forever.

It was over too fast.

**_Earth 1_ **

The events that proceeded after Kara's attack on Earth 3 were of course unnoticed by the inhabitants of S.T.A.R. labs, because on the heels of Kara's sudden appearance in their lives, Dr. Caitlin Snow was trying to save the heroine's life. Barry had told Kara on the balcony in his brief time with her that despite superpowers, it was humbling to know that some things were out of their control. He had no idea how right he would be.

Caitlin had told Barry she believed in him many times. She had been supportive ever since he began his crusade as the Flash. She had told him he was a hero.

Barry would remind himself to let Cait know how much of a hero she was as well, because right now it appeared she was pulling off the impossible.

"First bullet is out. Wells, I need sutures and suction." she instructed calmly, feeling anything but.

Barry began to feel faint and Dr. Snow noticed.

"Barry, you are giving too much blood. You can't help her if you pass out. We need more."

I'll do it. I'm metahuman also. Maybe my blood will work." Cisco offered. Barry saw the wisdom in the words and before Cisco could say ow, he was hooked up to a new line.

Kara's heart stopped.

Cait took the defibrillator paddles calmly and placed them on the blonde's chest. With the first shock, Kara's heart started slowly beating again.

While this was going on, Barry shook himself out of the panic he felt and set up the lamps, Turning them on at full power, the three surrounding the table cringed, feeling the heat right away.

"Barry turn down the power. I can't have her healing over these wounds until they are repaired and we can't burn to death. The abdominal shot deflected off a rib and is buried in her lung. Dr. Wells grab the bag valve mask and begin breaths one every five seconds, 15 liters O2. I don't have time to intubate her because if this lung isn't sewn the air is going nowhere."

Barry turned down the power slightly, while Caitlin Snow, the biggest hero he had ever known at the moment, the woman who saved him many times, worked to retrieve a bullet while keeping her patient alive. Cisco became weak but Barry felt his body would have recovered from the blood loss enough by this time that he was ready to go again.

"Got it!" Harry, get this away from here." Cait ordered.

She dropped the green glowing bullet in the pan next to the table and Harry ran off with it, out of the room and out of sight.

"I think I have the bleeding stopped and her lung sewn. Her heart rate and BP are increasing. I'm closing her up. Keep the blood transfusion as long as you can stand it Barry. Cisco can't recover like you can, so our next option is human blood."

Barry watched closely as Caitlin closed up Kara. The three friends stood over the table, Barry providing blood, Cisco scared to leave and Cait watching every breath the Kryptonian took.

Barry passed out. Cisco caught him before he hit the floor and Cait removed the transfusion line. She turned the solar lamps to full power and backed away from the table, while Cisco dragged Barry away. The solar lamps were at such a high setting they would have fried any human underneath, but to Cait's relief, it did not appear to have an effect on Kara's skin.

"What now?" Barry asked groggily, coming too slowly.

"Now we wait." Cait answered.

Cisco helped Barry to a chair, when Harry came back with orange juice for both.

An hour later Joe walked in and was shooed out of the make shift surgical suite by Caitlin. She wasn't sure of the chances of infection, the whole procedure had been anything but sterile, but wanted to take no chances. Cait refused to dress Kara so she could clean her and allow her to soak up as many rays as possible. Barry and Cisco sat outside behind a curtained off area behind a glass wall to give the blonde as much privacy as possible. Barry refused to go any farther.

"Barry can you explain to me just what the hell is going on? I just told Iris that Cait didn't want anyone in the lab and she is chomping at the bit to find out why. Who is she?"

"She's Kara." Barry answered simply. "She's my friend."

Joe recognized the desperation in his foster son's eyes and knew there was more to it. Barry looked at the surgical table like his own life was at stake. He had not seem him this drained, ragged and distraught since his mother's funeral.

"Barry, if she was shot, a police report needs to be filled out. You know this. Who did this to her?"

"No one who can touch her again." Barry answered, surprising the hell out of Joe.

"You didn't… kill whoever did this, did you?" he asked. Barry was not a killer. This was one of the reasons he never understood or approved of the close bond the man he considered a son in every way and Oliver Queen had. Oliver Queen was a killer. Was he involved in this? Did he kill the man who shot the girl behind the curtain who Cait would not take her eyes off of, despite the blaring light?

"She is from another universe, Joe. Remember when I told you that I accidentally skipped to another Earth? She is the reason I got back here. We were together for a couple weeks and honestly, I don't know what I would have done without her. Cisco had a vision of her being shot when he touched me and I went back then brought her here. No one can get to her here. She is safe. The men who did this are dead, the ones who ordered it can't touch her now and no I didn't kill them but I saw them die."

Barry's voice was so tired Joe wondered if the man had eaten lately, especially considering the calories he was required to consume every day.

"Can you explain why she is in a super powered tanning bed and why I had to convince Dr. McGee that the Flash needed to borrow some very expensive solar lamps for a life and death emergency and would return them as soon as you were done? You are lucky you saved her life a few times."

"She gets her power, her healing abilities from the yellow sun. She needs the rays to keep her alive long enough to recover on her own." Barry explained half heartedly. Joe accepted this. He had seen enough weirdness in the past two years that nothing phased him anymore.

"So she is a solar powered metahuman from another Earth. Okay, and you knew her so you went to help. She must be pretty important to you, to risk jumping dimensions."

"She is. She is very important, but she isn't a metahuman."

"Then what is she?"

"An alien."

Joe leaned back in his chair, and took a deep breath. "Of course she is. How did I not guess that? You think I could let Iris in now? She is texting me every five minutes and doesn't believe you are okay."

Before Barry could answer, Caitlin moved quickly to the lamps, dimming them significantly. Barry hit the intercom button.

"What is going on Cait?"

"She is healing. Her scars are going away like they were never there. I have to get the stitches out!"

Everyone in the room separated from Cait by a glass wall and curtain, held their breath, even Joe. Cisco was as nervous as Barry. He had never spoken to the woman but knowing how important she was to his friend was all he needed to know. 

Cait worked quickly and then backed up, bringing the lamps to full power. No one spoke for the next four hours. Joe allowed Iris in after explaining to her what was going on. She was disbelieving at first but recognized the look in her father's eyes and went with it. He wouldn't lie and like everything else in her crazy life, she would accept it. The state Barry and Cisco were in shocked her. Looking into the make shift surgical room, she noted Caitlin appeared dead on her feet.

"Caitlin take a blood sample before she becomes impenetrable. We need to know what effect Barry and Cisco's blood is having on her." Wells suggested through the com. Caitlin moved to comply, turning towards the lamps, but stopped.

"No. I don't want anything that could be used against her. She is healing and that is all that matters. We need to keep those bullets hidden until we can find a way to destroy them."

Barry was surprised. Caitlin was a scientist, knowledge was everything to her, but right now she was more concerned with keeping Kara safe. Harrison nodded his head in agreement to his credit.

"She's right. We will just hope for the best." he agreed quietly. He had become a mentor of sorts to Barry, but after his recent luck with mentors he still had trust issues. Harrison's agreement helped him feel better about the situation and the man who was slowly proving himself to those around him.

"She won't be studied. She isn't a lab rat. Everyone understand? I don't want anyone outside this room to ever speak to anyone about what she can do, where she is from or any knowledge about her powers." Barry told the group in a voice that left no room for argument. 

"What are her powers?" Joe asked after a minute.

"If she ever wants to tell you, she can. It's not my place." Barry answered shortly, surprising the man.

Caitlin dimmed the lamps once more and grabbed a gown, walking behind the curtained off area. When she emerged she gave a thumbs up and a very tired smile.

The greatest hero Barry had ever known.

"She is dressed if you want to come…"

Before the sentence was finished, Barry was as close as he could get to her without burning in the lamps.

"I'm going to keep them on medium power. I don't want to overload her system now that she has gotten better. Her heart rate is strong, I can't take her blood pressure because the cuff won't press down on her arm. I don't understand it. To touch her, she feels like any of us but her skin is absolutely impenetrable now."

"I know, Barry whispered. "Thank you, Cait. I'll never be able to thank you enough. You are amazing."

"You don't have to thank me. Barry, who is she?"

"I told you."

"Who is she really, to you I mean?"

"A friend." he answered.

He reached out and grabbed Kara's warm hand. Cait smiled and shook her head as she walked away to collapse on the couch in the next room. She didn't know what happened between these two for the two weeks Barry was gone, but Kara was definitely more than a friend to Barry even if he wouldn't admit it to himself yet. He looked at her with more adoration that he had ever looked at Iris and that was saying something.

Barry fell asleep in a chair next to the bed. No one had left, not even Wells. Iris ran out to get food for the group and they all settled in for the wait. How long did it take a solar powered alien to wake up from surgery? Caitlin woke up around midnight to listen to Kara's heart once again. She was still going strong.

A little past 1 A.M. most of the group left, leaving only Cisco and Caitlin to stay with Barry. The original three of Team Flash. Like Diggle, Felicity and Oliver, come what may they would always have each other's backs. Luckily their family did not have the drama and grief Oliver's family had at the moment.

At 1:30 Kara sat up in bed slowly, waking Barry from his restless sleep. Since he had been holding her hand it wasn't hard to notice the movement.

"Barry?"

"Hey there. How are you feeling?" he gave her a genuine smile, the first he had in at least 48 hours.

"How are you here? Where am I? I didn't … did you accidentally come here? What is going on?"

"Calm down. What do you remember?"

"Uh…" Kara scrunched her forehead, trying to clear her mind.

"I remember … Oh Rao, those men, they shot me? I thought I was dead. I saw you and Kal… how are you here?"

Barry took a deep breath. Despite being close to death and her heart stopping once not long ago she seemed fine if a bit understandably confused.

"Do you remember what I told you about my friend, Cisco? What he could do, the visions he got sometimes? He touched me and saw you being shot. I came to you."

"How?"

"I focused on you and ran really, really fast." the man answered with a soft and tired chuckle.

"You came to my Universe because you saw me get injured? Wait, where is Kal? He… he was there and he saved me. Then the both of you were over me. I thought I was dreaming about you."

"No, I wish I was there sooner. I never really understood Oliver until that moment… but Kara, your… cousin?" the blonde nodded her head. "he told me the government was out to get you."

"Lane." Kara said, more coming back to her. Lucy's warning, the men dressed like a SWAT team who shot her without hesitation.

"I guess. He told me it wasn't safe and there was no one who could save you there."

"There?"

"I brought you here." Barry admitted, waiting for her reaction. Kara shook her head, trying to take it all in.

"You saw I was in trouble and you crossed a universe for me then brought me back to yours? Why? You could have been trapped."

"Then I would have been trapped with you. All things considered not a bad deal. Partners right? Or am I still relegated to sidekick status? There was no way I wasn't coming for you."

Kara's face softened at the grin he had. She had thought about him often but seeing his handsome face and smile in person reminded her of why she had been so mesmerized by the hero. He was always so confident and laid back, like nothing in the world could touch him, but he had told her enough that she knew there was quite a bit of hurt behind that smile.

"So I'm okay? I thought I was dead." Kara stretched herself out and at that moment realized she was in a hospital gown.

"You did die for a moment. Your cousin helped us get through a breach into my lab. Luckily your body accepted my blood and Cisco's. We have had solar lamps on you since the surgery.

"They betrayed me." she said to herself as if making herself believe it. "They tried to kill me."

"Yeah. I'm so sorry, but they can't get you here. I promise. There are no aliens here, no Kryptonite except for the bullets pulled out of you and they are safely locked away until we can figure out how to destroy them. You won't be hurt here Kara."

"You came for me." she said once again staring at him, her voice almost disbelieving.

"Always will. How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy… and hungry."

"Can you promise to lay here and I will be back in five minutes with food?"

"Yeah. Barry who took the bullets out? I know I must have been…"

"Close to death? Yeah, I was about ninety seconds too late. About thirty seconds behind your cousin. I have some friends I want you to meet. They are going to keep you company while I get you food."

Barry motioned with his hand that wasn't still holding Kara's to Cait and Cisco who both were wearing shy grins. The two approached slowly.

"Kara I want you to meet Dr. Caitlin Snow. She performed the surgery that saved your life and is one of my closest friends."

"Hi." Cait said quietly with a genuine smile. "You had me very scared."

"I don't know how I will ever…"

"You'll never have to." she said immediately before the sentence could be finished.

"And this is Cisco, my friend I told you about who sees things. Sometimes? Its sporadic." Barry offered by way of introduction.

Kara took in the long haired man who was a bit short but had a thousand watt smile. She liked him immediately. His smile reminded her of Winn.

"Why did you get a vision of me? You had never met me."

"I touched Barry. You have been on his mind since he came back." Cisco told her while Barry looked away in embarrassment. He began to move his hand out of Kara's but her grip held him in place and he relaxed. Cait noticed the blush but said nothing.

"And from that vision you came for me?"

"Yeah we covered that." Barry told her with a bit of humor.

"I can't believe it. I mean I can but… wow."

"Why are you so surprised?" he asked.

"Sorry. It's just not everyday a hero jumps universes to save my life." she told him, her eyes meeting Barry's conveying her gratitude and a bit of awe.

"Cisco and I gave you our blood and we have had these lamps on you since the bullets came out. We aren't sure what affect our blood will have on you, so take it easy for a few days, okay?"

Kara nodded, trying to come to grips with everything, the humans she saved betraying her, her cousin and the brief flashes she had of him tearing the men limb from limb, and the man she was certain she would never see again who crossed a universe to bring her to safety, to his friends who saved her life. They all did.

Alex and Eliza were still there. Would they be targets? Would Alex be ambushed at work if she showed up and didn't know? Could J'onn protect her?

"I'll be right back. You need to eat. Just don't fly off anywhere, okay?" Barry said hurriedly, wanting to get food in her.

"Promise." Kara whispered with a small smile and let go of his very warm hand.

Barry was gone in a streak of light. Kara looked at the two strangers and wasn't quite sure what to say so she laid back onto the bed.

Cisco of course was never at a loss for something to say.

"So was Barry just kidding or did he mean don't fly off literally?"

"Yeah, I can fly." Kara admitted, wondering how Kal was doing. Was he still being hunted or had he gotten Lis out? He would take Alex and Eliza to the Fortress. He wouldn't leave them defenseless. What would Cat think when she didn't show back up? Would she? Did she want to? Did Cat know? Did it matter anymore?

They betrayed her, They tried to kill her. Who exactly was at fault didn't matter. She would never feel safe in that world again.

"So you were a superhero obviously. What was your name? Power Woman? Jet Stream? No, it would take me to come up with something that cool. An ex girlfriend of mine could fly. Okay, we weren't actually at the girlfriend boyfriend stage but we were getting there before her dick of a reincarnated soul mate took her away. Do you grow wings? She did. I know it sounds weird but it was actually pretty hot…"

"Cisco!" Caitlin called his name to stop his babbling.

"Sorry, off point. So what are you called?"

"I was called Supergirl." Kara admitted.

"Supergirl? Okay … I guess I can work around that. I mean it's a bit, I guess boring, for this universe. But we can stick with Supergirl for now."

The thought of that name… Astra, Non, Indigo, Lane, James, Kal… it didn't sit right with her. The humans on that Earth tried to kill her.

"Call me Kara. I never want to hear the name Supergirl again."


End file.
